Kisuke x Ichigo
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Egy nagyon jó barátomnak írtam ezt. Kisuke amúgy az ő saját karaktere. Sok szeretettel neked, Sensei :)
1. Kisuke x Eperke part 1

Nyár közepe volt, amikor a Nap a lehető legkíméletlenebb. Ichigo épp az iskolába tartott, de egy hang megállította. Yoruichi macska alakjában állt a fiú elé, és azért jött, hogy szóljon, Urahara keresi az edzéssel kapcsolatban. Ichigo otthagyva fűt fát, már rohant is az Urahara boltba, ott felnyitotta a pincébe vezető vastag csapóajtót. Leérve rögtön egy másik lélekenergiát vett észre, ezért azonnal felvette a lidércmaszkját, de ahogy kialakult rajta, rögtön össze is tört. Ichigo értetlenül nézte a tenyerébe hulló fehér darabokat, közben azon gondolkodott, miért tört össze, hiszen már majdnem egy teljes percig képes volt az edzésen fenntartani. Urahara széthajtotta a legyezőjét, mögötte pedig egy kárörvendő mosoly bújt meg. "Na most tanulhatsz az egyik legjobbtól." Gondolta magában, közben mosolya is eltűnt, ahogy Ichigo elindult feléje, de még mindig fürkészte maga körül a termet.

-Yoruichi mondta, hogy keresel az edzéssel kapcsolatban. - ahogy befejezte, érezte, hogy a vállán megtelepszik egy kéz ami hátrarántja, majd elvesztve az egyensúlyát, hanyatt esik.

-Urahara, azt ne mond nekem, hogy ő az... - az ismeretlen hang gazdája lassan testet öltött. Ichigo ekkor vehette jobban szemügyre. Magas, vörös hajú srác volt, de ami a legfeltűnőbb, az a fél hófehért lidércmaszk a jobb oldalán. Urahara közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, majd valamit a fülébe suttogott, amitől az valami undorodó pofát vágott. - Hát tényleg ő az. Nos, a nevem Aizuru Kisuke.

-Heh... - erre a földön ülő felállt, leporolta magát, majd újból megszólalt. - Kurosaki Ichigo. Minek köszönhetem ezt a kellemetlen vendéglátást?

-Ichigo, ő fog neked segíteni az edzésed alatt.

-Most csak viccelsz, ugye?

-Eperke, nekem sem ez a leghőbb vágyam, de tartozom eggyel az öreg Uraharának, szóval nincs nagyon választásunk.

-Gondolod? Nekem van választásom... Szépen fogom magam és elmegyek. - majd megfordult és elindult a kijárat felé. - Plusz, a nevem Ichigo.

-Ha gondolod, hogy élve kijutsz, akkor hazamehetsz, EPERKE. - hangsúlyozta ki az utolsó szavát Kisuke, majd szabadon eresztette eddig visszatartott lélekenergiáját, amitől Ichigo hátán felállt a szőr. Hátra fordult, de csak Uraharát látta. - Itt vagyok, ostoba. - majd egy hatalmas pofon csattant Ichigo arcán, amitől a 20 méterre lévő sziklának csapódott.

-Figyelj már, Kisuke, csak szépen bánj vele. Nem akarom, hogy az edzés alatt meghaljon.

-Most mondjam azt, hogy nem ölöm meg? Ha ennyire béna, akkor még véletlenül sem hagyhatom életben. Csak szégyent hoz a lelkek világára és az ott élő halálistenekre.

-Kisuke! - szólt hangosabban Urahara, de a fiú csak intett a kezével, mintha meg sem hallotta volna az öreget.

Míg ők csevegtek, Ichigóban felment a pumpa, egy attól, hogy ez a vele egyidős suhanc sokkal erősebb mint ő, kettő, a frissen kreált beceneve kifejezetten irritálta. A lidérc, ami eddig benne szunnyadt, most kitörni vágyott. "Királyom, engedd hogy végezzek vele." A halk suttogásnak Ichigo most engedett, és teljes mértékben felvette a lidérc maszkot. Kisuke egyből érezte, hogy ez nem az az Ichigo, akit eddig érzett.

-Hogy mersz kezet emelni a mesteremre, te állat?!

-Ezt pont egy lidérc mondja nekem, aki bármelyik pillanatban megölheti a "mesterét".

-Készülj!

-Ichigo, ajánlom neked, hogy ébredj fel, mert ha nem teszed, akkor szétrúgom a segged! Már az elejétől fogva nem számítottam kíméletes lenni, de ha benned élő lidérccel akarod elintéztetni a piszkos munkát, akkor azt nem hagyom annyiban!

-Királyom, csak hagyd rám. Én biztos megölöm a te kedvedért. - de Ichigo ekkor kapott észbe. - Én viszont nem akarom, hogy a kedvemért öljenek. Tűnj el! - erre a lidérc visszavonult, Ichigo pedig visszatért.

-Na, észhez tértél, eperke? - Kisuke tudta, hogy Ichigónak mennyire ellenszenves ez a név, de csak azért is húzta a cukrát, hátha valami érdekes sül ki belőle.

Válaszként egy gyomorra mért ütést kapott. Ichigo maszkja a helyén volt, gyorsaságban és erőben sokat javult, de nem annyit, hogy lenyomja Kisukét. A fiú úgy gondolta most be bír keményíteni.

-Akkor íme az első támadásom ellened. - majd Ichigo mögé lépett. - Kuro Hitsugi.

Ichigo játszi könnyedséggel tért ki a támadás elől, és ezért Kisuke megszégyenítve érezte magát. "Hogy az a..."

-Saibankan! Shinjitsu no Ken!

-Kisuke, mit csinálsz?! Állj le! Ez most már veszélyes!

-Yotoo sutoraiki! - Kisuke ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy tényleg túllőtt a célon. A támadás, amit indított, célja felé haladt és Ichigonak most nem volt akkora szerencséje, hogy kivédje. Telibe kapta a támadást, amitől életveszélyes sérüléseket szenvedett. Kisuke már rohant is a fiúhoz, aki egy nagyobb adag vért köhögött föl, ami az alatta levő nagyobb tócsába folyt. - Serujeneshisu. - ez a technika némileg begyógyította Ichigo sebeit, de nem teljesen. Urahara már szalad az elsősegélyes dobozért, hogy a többit eltudják látni kötszerekkel. Mire végeztek, Ichigo mélyen aludt. Kisuke karjaiba vette az alvót és felvitte a pincéből kivezető lépcsőkön. Bent az egyik szobában ráfektette a fiút az egyik megvetett futonra, majd betakarta őt, utána egy lavórba hozott vizet és borogatni kezdte a sérültet.

Ichigo egy idő után elkezdett zihálni, Urahara és Kisuke tudták, hogy a nagy vérveszteség jelei most jönnek elő rajta. Izzadt, de a teste jég hideg volt, elfehéredett akár a fal , de a szaggatott légzése volt a legaggasztóbb.

-Bocsáss meg Urahara. Nem tudom mi jött rám.

-Kisuke, tudom hogy jó gyerek vagy. Csak egy kicsit ideges voltál, ennyi. Most az a fontosabb, hogy Ichigo meggyógyuljon. Menj haza, majd mi vigyázunk rá.

-Nem. Majd én figyelek rá. Elvégre az én hibám, hogy Eperke ilyen helyzetbe került.

-Rendben van. Akkor rád hagyhatom a boltot is? Be lesz zárva, csak annyi, hogy figyelj a betörőkre. Nem lesz itt senki egészen holnapután estélig, de nekem is lenne egy pár elintézni valóm, ha nem bánod.

-Természetesen. Csak menjen el nyugodtan Urahara.

-Rendben, akkor majd holnapután este jövök vissza.

Urahara el is ment, Kisuke meg ottmaradt a sérült Eperkével. Azon tűnődve mit csináljon, öntött egy kis vizet a pohárba, majd meg akarta itatni Ichigót, de a víz kifolyt a sérült ajkai közül. Kisuke nem tudta, hogy vigye véghez tervét, de ekkor eszébe jutott egy filmrészlet. Ott a főhős a szájába vesz egy kevés vizet, majd megcsókolja a főhősnőt és így adja át neki a folyadékot. Jobb ötlet híján, meg is tette, de egy váratlan dolog történt vele: Ichigo visszacsókolt. A fiú biztos, hogy tudat alatt csinálta, de Kisuke szíve egy hatalmasat dobbant. Elváltak egymástól és az ápoló észrevette, hogy betege kezd egyre jobban lenni. Mint kiderült lassan, de biztosan forrtak össze a sebei, mert a benne élő lidérc a saját erejét használta, hogy meggyógyítsa mesterét. Kisuke megnyugodott egy kicsit, ahogy az előtte fekvő lassan újra színt kapott az arcába.

-Végre javul az állapota.

-De ez csakis nekem köszönhető. Még egyszer kezet mersz emelni a mesteremre, tuti, hogy kitekerem a nyakad.

-Ah, te vagy Eperke lidérce, igaz? Szép tőled, hogy meggyógyítottad őt.

-Szép?! Elment az eszed?! Még jó hogy meggyógyítottam, mert ha nem teszem, akkor biztos hogy meghal, te állat!

-Jól van, jól van, értem miről beszélsz. De most tűnj el szépen és hadd pihenni Eperke testét.

-Jah, és a mesterem kifejezetten utálja ha Eperkének hívod.

-Pont e miatt hívom így. - Kisuke rámosolygott a csúnyán néző lidércre, majd azt visszavonult.

Ichigo az egész éjszakát átaludta, közben Kisuke mint valamilyen védőangyal ült a fiú ágya mellett le sem véve szemét védencéről.


	2. Kisuke x Eperke part 2

Másnap, Július 15.-én Ichigo kicsattanó egészségben ébredt. Amikor kinyitotta a szemeit nem látott senkit maga körül, viszont azt egyből tudta, hogy hol van: Urahara boltjában. Annyiszor sérült már le a barátival, és annyiszor volt ezen a helyen ápolva, hogy amint meglátja a mennyezetet, egyből tudja, hogy hol is van. A tolóajtó susogó hangjára lett figyelmes és látta, hogy tanára egy tálcával a kezében szlalomozik be a szobába. Minden pillanatban attól félt, hogy vagy a srác elejti a tálcát és a rajtalévő tányér tartalma majd szépen magán fog kikötni. Kisuke nagy nehezen beérkezett, letette a beteg elé a tányért majd unszolta a fiút, hogy egyen. Ichigo vonakodott, hisz az előtte ülő egyszer már megpróbálta megölni, miért ne akarná most is.

-Bocsáss meg nekem kérlek. Nem tudom mi jött rám tegnap. Tényleg nagyon sajnálom ami történt, hisz nem szoktam ilyen erőszakos lenni, csak néha.

-Akkor a tegnapi nap a "néhába" tartozott.

-Hát, nem nagyon. Csak akkor dühödök be, ha egy bunkó alakkal futok össze. - Ichigo erre elég dühös képet vágott. - Ah! Ne érts félre! Nem rád értettem. Az a helyzet, hogy te igazán kedves fiú vagy, így biztos, hogy nem a te hibád volt. Én kutyultam el a dolgokat.

-Ami volt elmúlt, nem? Borítsunk fátylat a múltra és lépjünk tovább. - majd Ichigo egy hatalmas vigyort eresztett.

-Köszi.

-Amúgy, ez mi? - majd a narancssárga hajú rámutatott a tányér tartalmára.

-Leves. Jót fog tenni. Csak bátran fogj hozzá és pusztítsd el az egészet. Tegnap nem hiszem, hogy sokat reggelizhettél.

-Ez igaz. - majd a beteg hozzá látott a tányér tartalmának, nem sokkal később az el is fogyott.

-Figyi, neked Július 15.-én van a szülinapod, igaz?

-Honnan tudod?

-Urahara részletes beszámolót tartott rólad. Na de ez mellékes. Kérlek készülődj, elmegyünk valahova.

-Hova?

-Majd meglátod, ha odaértünk.

Ezek után Kisuke nem mondott semmit Ichidónak, így az szót fogadott és felöltözött. Ki mentek az utcára, fogtak egy taxit és Kisuke bemondott egy címet. Amikor már a közelben voltak Ichigo rá jött hová is mentek: a vidámparkba.

-Most komolyan egy vidámparkba megyünk?

-Miért? Te nem akarod?

-Azt azért nem mondtam, de akkor is... Miért pont ide?

-Ez lenne az én meglepetésem a számodra.

-Mire föl?

-Viccelsz velem, ugye?

-Miért tenném?

-Tényleg elfelejtetted?

-Mit?

-Jesszusom, Eperke... Úgy tűnik elég sok szőke beütés van a narancssárga hajadban.

-Ezt most miért mondod?

-Ma van a szülinapod, vagy tévedek?

-Szülinap? - áramszünet... - Ah!

-Beugrott végre? De amúgy, Tanjoobi omedeto.

-Öm... Arigatou.

-Akkor bemegyünk?

-Naná!

Ezzel Kisuke és Ichigo együtt bementek a vidámpark kapuján, és elsőnek rögtön a hullámvasutat célozták meg. Annyiszor mentek rajta, míg végül a hullámvasutat felügyelő leparancsolta őket, azzal, hogy rosszul lesznek. Addig nem is volt gond míg ültek, de amikor ki akartak szállni, bizony mindkettejük lába alól kiszaladt a talaj. Szépen seggre ültek, majd egy hatalmasat nevettek rajta. Kicsit szédülve, de felálltak, majd elindultak előre. Következő célpontjuk a céllövészet volt. Kisuke lőtt egyet és egy maszkot talált el, ami hasonlított Ichigo lidércmaszkjára. Utána Ichigo lőtt, de az mellé ment. Ekkor Kisuke tanítvány mögé lépett, megfogta annak a kezeit és mutatta neki, hogy mit kell csinálni. Ichigo belepirult a másik érintésébe és valamiért dejavu érzése támadt. Fel sem eszmélt, de már lőtt egy kisebb plüssállatot. Ezt odaadta Kisukének a maszkért, amit kapott. Így sétáltak tovább, majd jöhetett a nagyszállós. Ahogy arról is kóvájogva lejöttek, Kisuke meghívta Ichigot egy hamburgerre. El is mentek egy kisebb sátorhoz, ott rendeltek egy-egy nagy hambit és mellé kólát. Ahogy elpusztították a finom ételt, ismét elindultak a tömegbe. Valahogy egyiküknek se volt kedve bármire is felülni, így a közelben lévő park felé indultak. Ott leültek egy fa tövébe, de Kisuke rögtön felpattant, és elrohant. Ichigo értetlenül ült egy helyben, úgy érezte faképnél hagyták. Öt perc se telt el, megpillantotta tanárát, két kezében fagyival. Életmentőnek számított a hűsítő abban a forróságban. Most mind a ketten egy-egy fagyit nyalogattak, közben a tó vizének felszínét nézték. A Nap már épp lemenőben volt, ekkor Kisuke felállt és nyújtotta kezét Ichigonak.

-Utoljára felülünk az óriáskerékre?

-Mehetünk. - majd Ichigo elfogadta a másik segítségét és felállt.

Be is szálltak az egyik gondolába, majd indulhatott a menet. Lassan mentek egyre feljebb, Ichigo pedig egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát. Olyan érzése támadt, minta Kisuke csinált volna vele valamit, de képtelen emlékezni rá. lehajtotta a fejét, majd megszólalt.

-Öm... Mond csak, Kisuke.

-Igen? - erre a szólított felkapta a fejét.

-Amíg aludtam, csináltál velem valami... furcsát?

-Mit értesz a "furcsa" alatt? - Kisuke meglepődött. "Talán Ichigo emlékszik a csókra?" - gondola magában.

-Hát, én sem tudom pontosan... Valami furcsát...

-Talán erre gondolsz? - majd Kisuke egyik kezén megtámaszkodott Ichigo mellett, a másikkal megfogta annan állát, majd ajkaikat összeérintette. Ichigo elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte az előtte lévőt, fel sem eszmélve a helyzetre, amiben éppen van. Valamiért szíve egyre hangosabban kalimpált, már attól félt, hogy Kisuke meghallja. És megtörtént, amire az Aizuru fiú nem számított: Ichigo másodszorra is visszacsókolt. Amikor elváltak, a kis Eperke még zihált egy kicsit, majd végül megszólalt.

-Szóval ez volt az, ami eddig bökte az oldalamat...

-Ichigo?

-Amikor eszméletlen voltam, megcsókoltál, igazam van?

-Hát nem éppen az volt az eredeti szándékom. Csak meg akartalak itatni egy kis vízzel, de végül csóknak is lehet mondani. Mond csak, folytassuk ahol abbahagytuk, ha visszaértünk Urahara boltjába?

-Mi?

-Vagy nem akarod?

-Azt azért nem mondtam... - erre Ichigo belevörösödött saját mondandójába, ezért lehajtotta a fejét. Kisuke ezt nem hagyta ennyiben, ezért ismét megfogta Eperke állát, felemelte azt és ismételten megcsókolta a fiút, most még szenvedélyesebben. Amikor levegő híján szétváltak, egy vékony nyálcsík húzódott kettejük közé.

Lassan az óriáskerék visszaszállította a fiúkat a földre, majd Kisuke taxit hívott és visszamentek Urahara boltjába. Ichigo ment előre és amikor beléptek, egy váratlan pillanatban Kisuke kirúgta Eperke lábait, aki hanyatt esett a puha ágyra. Pislognia sem volt ideje, Kisuke már ott térdelt felette és épp hajolt le egy csókért, de Ichigo kezeivel letapasztotta száját.

-Szóval mégsem akarod. Kérlek, ne erőltesd magad.

-Nem arról van szó, hogy nem akarom... Csak tudod...

-Igen?

-Ah! Ez hihetetlenül kínos!

-Mi?

-Tudod, ez az... Öm... Első alkalmam. - a végére szinte alig hallható suttogás volt, de Kisuke még így is olyan tisztán hallotta, mintha direkt a fülébe ordítottak volna. Egy pár pillanatig értetlenül pislogott az alatta fekvő, arcát totálisan eltakaró Ichigóra, majd ahogy agya feldolgozta a beérkező infókat, úgy kapta el a röhögőgörcs. - Most meg mi van?! - háborodott fel Eperke, arca még rikítóbban vöröslött.

-B-Bocsi... - Kisuke az oldalát fogta, közben próbált lassan leállni, de néha még felrémlett neki az előzőleg hallottak, és valahogy visszakívánkozott a röhögőgörcse. - Csak, ahogy kimondtad, meg a rákövetkező oltári pirulás összessége valamiért erre késztetett. Tényleg nem akartalak megbántani, csak soha az életben nem mertem volna még gondolni se arra, hogy ezt pont a Te szádból hallom.

-Most mit mondhattam volna? Ez van és kész.

-Semmi baj vele. Amúgy köszönöm, hogy ennyire megbízol bennem és megosztottad a kis titkodat velem, amit eddig is tudtam.

-Te most szórakozol velem, ugye?

-Csak egy kicsit. Na de visszatérhetnénk arra, amit már előzőleg elkezdünk? Vagyis, akarom mondani, kezdeni akartunk?

-Ne engem kérdezz... - Ichigo zavarodottan fordította félre a fejét, kezével takarva el arcát.

Kisuke ekkor egy rést vett észre Eperke védelmén. Annyira próbálta eltakarni arcát, hogy félig kigombolt felsője alól kikandikált a finom mellkas. Kisuke félrehúzta az inget és lehajolt a kemény mellbimbóhoz, majd azt nyalogatta, erre Ichigo hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani. Felnyögött a kellemes érzésre, majd lassan átölelte Kisuke nyakát és élvezte a kényeztetést. Ichigo már kezdett egyre élénkebb lenni odalent, ezért nyögései egyre hangosabbak lettek,Kisuke tudatára adva, hogy ne totojázzon annyit, hanem térjen a lényegre. Ekkor Kisuke kigombolta Eperke nadrágját és rámarkolt a már mereven álló tagra. Az előváladék már eláztatta a boxert, ezért teljesen ragacsos volt az egész. Az Aizuru srác most lehúzta az egész nadrágot, majd Ichigót a hasára fordította. Időt se adva "áldozatának", hogy felfogja a történteket nyelvével megnyalta Ichigo bejáratát, majd lassan betolta azt. A kényeztetett hirtelen lesokkolt az érzésre és rögtön tiltakozásra fogta.

-Mi-Mit csinálsz ott?! Ne... Ott piszkos!

-Neked minden porcikád aranyat ér. Ne mondj ilyeneket. - majd folytatta tovább.

Amikor úgy érezte az a hely már eléggé csúszós, benedvesítette két ujját, majd lassan nyelvéhez csatlakoztatta őket. Ichigo csak markolászta a takarót, hangosan nyögdécselt, közben szája széléről patakban csordogált le a nyála a párnára. Kisuke most két ujjával széthúzta a barlangot így teljes rálátást kapott a területre. Már maga sem bírta tovább, ezért saját nadrágját is kigombolta, majd elővette erekcióját. Elhelyezkedett Ichigo mögött és lassan hatolt egyre beljebb. Eperke érezte, ahogy forróság önti el a testét, majd megremegett és elélvezett.

-Hát ez meg? - nézett Kisuke meglepődötten.

-J-Jó... Még...

-Kívánságod számomra parancs.

Kisuke egyre jobban nyomult befelé, majd sikeresen elmerült partnerében. Végignyalt Eperke gerincén, mire az ellazult egy kicsit, ekkor kezdett el lassan mozogni, majd egyre gyorsabban. Kisuke ebben a pózban egész mélyre hatolt, így minden alkalommal eltalálta Eperke gyenge pontját. Perceken keresztül élvezték az együttlét örömét, majd egy-egy hangos nyögés kíséretében elélveztek. Kisuke ki szeretett volna húzódni partneréből, de Ichigo kezeivel hátranyúlt és ismét beljebb tolta a benne lévő merevedést.

-Még?

-I-Igen... - ennek köszönhetően Kisuke maradék önkontrollja is beadta a lemondását, így még egy jó ideig nem hagyta Ichigót aludni.

Mire végeztek, totál kifulladtak. Kisuke kihúzódott partneréből, majd lefeküdt mellé. Átölelte Eperke derekát, mire az visszaölelt.

-Ez azt jelenti, hogy mi most járunk? - kérdezte Ichigo, majd arcát Kisuke mellkasába fúrta.

-Mondhatjuk.

-Hogy hogy csak mondhatjuk? - háborodott fel Ichi.

-Ha te akarod, akkor biztos.

-Persze, hogy akarom. Hülye.

-Most lehülyéztél?!

-Süket. - erre elkezdtek nevetni.

Eperke fájlalta egy kicsit a hátsóját, de végül boldog mosollyal adta meg magát az álmok hívogató énekének. Kisuke még nézte alvó szerelmét, majd maga is követte őt, hogy együtt álmodhassanak arról, ahogy együtt vannak és soha nem válnak el.


End file.
